


Bury Me Beautiful (Heaven Knows How I Loved You)

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky 2016/2017 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Demon Bucky Barnes, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Prehensile Tail, Rimming, Spanking, Violent Sex, bucky has a big dick, forked tongue, summoner Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: “Okay,” Tony said, slowly. “Celestial booty call, I got it.”





	Bury Me Beautiful (Heaven Knows How I Loved You)

**Author's Note:**

> For this Prompt:
> 
> Bucky is a demon that Tony summoned to find and take down Hydra. They fall in love along the way. When they finally take down hydra, instead of taking Tony's soul, he turns him in to another demon.

There were any number of things that Tony Stark expected when he stole a book of forbidden magics. When he learned them and cast them, despite all the warnings. When he called upon a certain name, long forgotten, and pledged himself over. 

One soul. That was the cost for freedom. 

_HYDRA almost has what they want. Absolute control. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not._

Steve Rogers hadn’t been the only one to pay; although privately, Tony rather thought that Steve hadn’t paid it. He’d just died. Sword through the chest. It had been ugly, but it had also been quick, and Tony was pretty sure that Steve had gone to Heaven, soul intact. The rest of the world, however... 

The rest of the world was under Hydra control. Steve had failed. The Avengers had failed. The Sorcerer Supreme had failed. It was the end of the world and all that was left was one aging, traumatized superhero. 

Tony wasn’t sure he was going to do a lot better, but Stephen Strange had protected him for a while. He’d died too. There wasn’t much left of earth to save, but if the book he and Strange had managed, finally, to get their hands on, had any answers, Tony was willing to take them. 

So, he’d expected the gates of Hell to open, horrible things to happen. _Something_. 

Anything, really. 

What he got was a man. A naked one. Gloriously attractive, too, which was a bonus. With a shiny metal arm. Who opened up gorgeous slate-gray eyes. Stared at Tony for a long moment, then licked his lips. At least he had a forked tongue. And horns. And a long, red, prehensile tail that whipped around his legs like an angry cat. So, you know. Demon. But hotter. 

“What do you have for me, master?” the demon went to one knee, then rose again, smooth. So graceful that Tony’s mouth watered. Damn, he didn’t know he was getting a fucking supermodel out of the deal. 

“Only myself,” Tony said. He knew this drill, Strange had talked him through it. This particular demon had demanded human sacrifices. No one knew what happened to those people, once they crossed into the circle. Tony offered up the only thing he had. “When your job is done, you can have me.” 

“We shall copulate,” the demon declared, eyes glowing for just a moment. He walked to the edge of the summoning circle and held a hand out to Tony. The demon couldn’t, it appeared, step past that ring of protective runes. Good to know. 

“Okay,” Tony said, slowly. “Celestial booty call, I got it.” 

“It is the way,” the demon said. “You must seal the bargain with a sacrifice.” 

“You know I’m not a virgin, right?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “And you’re not so terrible-looking that sex with you would be a sacrifice.” 

The tail lashed again, then coiled coyly around the demon’s leg, spaded tip directing Tony’s attention upward to where the demon’s cock swelled with interest. “Earth has changed, since I was here last,” the demon said. 

Tony had about ten million questions, starting with “How is it you speak English” all the way to “does that tail do interesting tricks during sex” but all he could manage was, “I kinda need help getting rid of Hydra. Is that something you can do?” 

“I can do near to anything,” the demon said. “For the right price.” 

“Sex,” Tony said. “Yeah, I got that. I’m good with sex, seriously. Like, really good with it. I thought the price for saving the world might be a little higher.” 

The demon winked and licked his lips. “Come within the circle, then, and seal the deal.” 

Tony paused. “Do you… I dunno, have a name or something? You know, just so I have something to scream during sex.” 

The name the demon gave him was polysyllabic and probably aided a LOT by that forked tongue. “Kimsiadochmeilumbuc.” 

“Bless you,” Tony said, which was probably a bad joke, but fortunately didn’t seem to register with the demon as being offensive or anything. “Can I just call you Bucky?” 

The demon blinked slowly, first one eye, then the other. That tail thrashed around again, and then went rigid. “You may,” Bucky said. “What can I call you, during sex?” 

“Tony,” Tony said, giving a little bow, because it sort of sounded like a formal occasion. That might have been a mistake, because his hand passed over the line of runes and as soon as his skin broke that invisible boundary, the demon’s tail snapped out, wrapped around Tony’s wrist several times and he was jerked inside the summoning circle. 

*** 

The demon Kimsiadochmeilumbuc had hated humans for almost the whole of their history. He was merely intrigued when humans first learned the rituals that would bring demons out of their natural realm. The humans learned to summon tiny imps and little spiritlings. These frail spirits never made their way back to the demon-realm, and human hunger for power merely grew.

When Kimsiadochmeilumbuc was first summoned, screaming in agony, to be enslaved by those souls dark and black with betrayal, he still hadn’t hated them. Of course they must not realize what they were doing. But he learned better.

Because demons could be _enslaved_ by humans meant that they’d also been villainized by the same. It was, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc had noticed, endemic of the human experience. That which they treated poorly must deserve it. Demons were the evil force, the brutal and ruthless monsters opposed to God. (They really weren’t. God was pretty okay, if a bit stuffy sometimes. His hosts of Angels were a lot of fun; Raphael knew how to throw a God-Damned party and both angels and demons alike would dance and sing until they dropped of exhaustion.)

In truth, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc was a middling level demon; his abilities and powers and strength were in keeping with others of his kind. But humans were very weak, except in the areas of control and destruction. In his home realm, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc was average. His duty was categorizing and manipulation of celestial matter. His joys had once been music and art -- for a species so willfully and wantonly destructive, humans were also viciously creative.

Many centuries ago a wizard of far greater power than the one he faced now, had fitted him with a silver arm, thaumaturgic in origins. A weakness and a magnet; Kimsiadochmeilumbuc became much easier to summon than others of his ilk, and it drew him to the earth. The arm dragged him down, hurt him. He could not be rid of it.

Summoned, he’d been bound to masters time and time again. _Make me powerful. Give me this item. Conquer these people_. For the better part of millennia, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc had been a name to be feared and hated. Not the human behind him, directing all of Kimsiadochmeilumbuc’s power, but the demon.

He didn’t hate humans because they were human; he hated them because they’d hated him, because they’d enslaved him, because they’d hurt him.

He’d started making demands when he found himself once again in the summoning circle; humans were stupid, fearful. He had no power except inside the circle, save what his master allowed him, but most of them wouldn’t know if he told them different. He demanded tribute, sacrifice.

In truth, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc was becoming the soulless, demonic creature that humans portrayed.

By the time Kimsiadochmeilumbuc dropped into this most recent circle, he was weary. He was tired of humans, he was bored with them. He didn’t want a blood sacrifice. He didn’t wish to make a summoner slit the throats of those he cared about. Didn’t want to take from him food or silks or jewels. It never stopped them, and these things never brought Kimsiadochmeilumbuc any particular joy.

The human who summoned him was unlike anything Kimsiadochmeilumbuc had ever seen before. He was unstooped by age, his gaze untainted by greed. He looked desperate and frightened and determined all at once. Kimsiadochmeilumbuc sampled the air around him; the summoning room was deserted aside from his new master. The demon knew the spells and incantations and warnings well enough at this point. The summoner should have had the sacrifices ready.

The summoner offered himself to Kimsiadochmeilumbuc.

The demon blinked. In millennia of enslavement, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc had never been offered, freely offered, a gift such as this.

“We will copulate,” the demon announced, testing the sincerity of his new master.

When it became clear that the master -- Tony -- not only did not object to the suggestion, but the air around him was slowly warming in the simmering scent of his pheromones, Kimsiadochmeilumbuc acted.

He would, indeed, have sex. With Tony.

***

Tony wasn’t quite sure what he’d gotten himself into, but when it came to Tony Stark and sex, that was about par for the course.

He wasn’t sure if he’d expected the demon to rip his clothes off, throw him to the ground and then fuck him right through it, or if copulation with a demon was even more violent than that. The only thing he was sure of was that he would _probably_ survive it.

He hoped it might even be pleasurable. Weren’t demons the entire reason people had sex in the first place? Adam and Eve and the apple and the serpent?

The tail wrapped ‘round his wrists, soft and supple as leather, strong as steel. Tony found himself dangling in that grip, toes barely brushing the floor, arms over his head. Helpless under the demon’s gaze.

And not entirely unintrigued. He wasn’t lying, the demon was damn good looking and there was a spark of interest there. Fear and lust made for a provocative combination, and as Bucky stared at him, they both swirled and mixed in Tony’s gut until he was squirming with it.

“So, how does this work?” Tony asked, running his mouth because that’s what he did best. He could -- and probably did -- talk in his sleep. “I mean, you’re already undressed and that’s handy if you want a quickie up against the wall, although there’s no walls inside the circle, and even if there were, that’s a little cold, and I don’t know about you but --”

And then Tony shut up because it was really difficult to talk with his mouth full.

The demon had moved him, so fast that Tony thought it was a magician’s trick. One moment he was dangling by the demon’s tail, the next moment, he was on his knees, hands bound behind his back, the demon’s cock less than an inch from his mouth.

Well, Tony knew what to do with that invitation. He opened his mouth and let Bucky in.

Maybe the demon was average, for a demon, but for a human, his prick was _huge_ , thick, already slick with fluid. His skin was hot, like deep-throating a sausage that was fresh out off the grill. His precome was also hot, splatters of lava-like heat against the inside of Tony’s mouth, stinging and burning. But also brutally delicious. Tony had never tasted anything like it before, sticky and sweet, like boiling honey. He was going to come out of this with burned tastebuds, like drinking scalding coffee, but so, so worth it.

So distracted as Tony by the demonic dick he was trying to suck down that it took him a while to notice that Bucky was peeling off Tony’s clothes. The tail that wrapped around Tony’s wrists surged and _grew_ ; Tony felt the pulse beating inside the leathery appendage. When Tony had first seen Bucky’s tail, it was perhaps two and a half feet long, enough to lash between the demon’s legs, but then it had been long enough to wrap several times around Tony’s wrists.

Now, it held him in place, looping under Tony’s arms and legs to drag him into a suspension. The strength of that appendage had to be some sort of unholy power. According to the laws of physics (not really laws at all, more like guidelines, Tony’s brain insisted) there was no way something that slender could balance like that. Tony found himself in a sling, hog-tied, that his mouth was still right where the demon wanted it. For that matter, where Tony wanted it. Even as he was lifted, Tony never had to do more than adjust his neck to keep licking and sucking at that demonic prick.

The demon reached for him, hands dangerous with claws on the flesh side, equally terrifying on the left with metal fingers that looked as if they could render concrete to rubble in a matter of seconds. Tony’s shirt came off in an explosion of stretch cotton; Bucky grabbed a handful on the back and yanked until it split. The sleeves hung off his shoulders in tatters, the rest of it discarded scraps. The pale blue light from his arc-reactor spilled to the ground around them, giving the scene a strange, fey glow.

Tony yanked his mouth off Bucky’s dick. “Wow, that was… that was hot,” he managed, listening to his voice, how raspy and eager it sounded.

The demon’s mouth twitched in a sly little smirk, tail continuously moving as the loops and coils divested Tony of his shoes and pants and socks. Without ever touching the floor, Tony was stripped down. His tail, ridiculously long now, what little of it Tony could see was like a garden hose, twisted and tangled, moving Tony easily, twined over his body, leathery and warm. The spaded end twitched upward and came down over Tony’s backside with a sharp snap.

Tony jolted, heat spreading up from his abused ass all the way to the base of his neck. Tony choked, spluttered. The blow stung, tingling at his nerves and prickling at his skin, making every sensation greater than it had been.

“What the _hell_?” Tony managed to get out, spluttering. A mix of outrage and arousal. His neglected dick throbbed.

“You think you didn’t deserve it?” The demon crooned, his voice dark with desire.

“I think I’m choking on your prick here, you oughta be--”

_Smack!_

“I ought to be what, exactly, little human? Fair? _Kind_? Is that what you expect of a demon?”

_Smack!_

The spaded end came down again, hot, hard, painful. Tony squeaked and wriggled uselessly in the rings and knots of Bucky’s tail.

“Do you think this is punishment? A certain number of blows and I will be satisfied? You, who want to take everything, you who summoned me here, who’ve collared and bound me to your will, once the sacrifice is made. You think I will be placated?”

_Smack!_

Tony was squirming, writhing. It _hurt_ ; each stinging slap jolted through his ass, leaving heated imprints on his skin. Also, it was brutally humiliating. Shame twisted in his stomach, knotted his guts. To be… scolded and punished like a kid who’d wet the bed by a parental figure who wasn’t up on the latest discipline methods.

“Worse,” the demon said, his voice a low chuckle. Was… was he _hearing Tony’s thoughts_? A ripple of dark desire slid down Tony’s spine. “You are an open book to me. You have tasted of my fluids. I know everything. Everything you _need_ , everything you want.”

Tony froze, his eyes squeezing shut. His heart thundered in his ears, pulse beating in his wrists, in his neck, in his cock. “Oh, god.”

“You know you’ve thought it; never tried it. Never dared ask for what you needed.”

_Smack!_

Tony twisted around, neck turning, in time to see the spaded end come down on his left cheek, how the hell was Bucky striking with such force; there was barely room to get any leverage. The amount of force that tail must be able to exert…

The tail shifted again, growing another foot, two feet. The coil slid over Tony’s ribs, squeezing like a constrictor snake, testing him out for a meal. The loop end slithered over his belly, sending chills over his skin. He was so, so vulnerable like this, helpless in the demon’s grip.

“And you _like it_ ,” the demon said, his voice trilling over Tony’s nerves.

 _Smack_!

The wandering loop end wrapped around Tony’s dick, thrummed along the sensitive skin there, leather and muscle, twisting in light, throbbing circles.

Bucky’s cock nudged itself between Tony’s lips again, urgent, demanding. Tony opened his mouth, took it in eager. The rounded crown stroked along his soft palate, pushing at the back of his throat. Each thrust was accompanied by another blow from that spaded tail. Tony whimpered around Bucky’s cock, each blow making him gasp and twist.

His skin was on fire, each whack stinging and scouring more of Tony’s tender flesh until there was no part of his ass or his thighs that didn’t flare with agony at even the slightest brush. He could visualize his skin smoking, the flesh red and swollen. And still, he was harder than he’d ever been before. His neglected cock leaked and ached under his belly, a proud, hard curve.

The demon roared, arching back and up onto his toes, expression on his face sublime. Tony let his throat relax. _Come on, come on,_ he pleaded, mentally. _Want you to, what you do to me_ \--

The sweet length of Bucky’s cock thrust again into his mouth, and then Tony was flipped, deprived of that, turned over until he was laying upward, thighs spread and head tipped back toward the floor.

“Gorgeous,” the demon said, voice a rough, harsh thrill against Tony’s spine. “Mine.”

“Whatever you say, big guy,” Tony said. He wasn’t sure that Bucky wasn’t going to split him in half with the epic cock, but he also wasn’t sure he cared anymore. “Give it to me.”

Tony was expecting to be impaled, to take all of Bucky into himself in one fiery stroke. What he wasn’t expecting was the forked tongue to slither out of the demon’s mouth and taste his hole.

“Oh… oh, Bucky, oh, shit, that’s…” Tony stammered and stuttered, was reduced to incoherent pleading. The tongue was firm, but soft and slick, dripping with demonic spit. It curled along the puckered surface of Tony’s hole, soothing and spreading. Teasing the muscle to relax, tempting. The flickered ends probed inside, spreading and pulling at Tony’s asshole. He’d been eaten out once or twice in his life, but this was… this was so, so very good.

Tony squirmed and wriggled and arched, moaning and near-sobbing with it. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it never to stop. He wanted those slender tongue-tendrils to spread him wide, wanted that thick cock inside him. He didn’t know what he wanted, only that he fucking _wanted_ it.

Tony had rarely given his all to a lover; he didn’t need to. Most of what they’d been after was a story, an orgasm, a good time. Sometimes a fancy and expensive souvenir. The ability to claim Tony Stark as one of their lovers (honestly, the number of people who claimed that far outweighed the number of people he’d actually taken between his sheets.)

Now, he offered everything. He relaxed, splayed like an offering, in the cradle of the demon’s tail. Enslaved by unholy passion. “Come on, come on,” Tony was saying, babbling, really.

Bucky was thorough, coaxing and teasing and tantalizing until Tony’s hole was open, wide, puffy and he was so, so ready for it that he could have wept.

Finally-- Bucky pulled him in, and lifted, hands gripping Tony’s sore, overworked ass. The salt and sulphur of Bucky skin stung, waking up all those burning bruises, and yet it stoked all of Tony’s fire, brought it up to a blazing roar.

Bucky’s tongue slithered back into his mouth for just a moment, just long enough for him to claim Tony again. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Tony promised him. “Take me, please… now, take me, will you just--”

He’d been prepped, and more than prepped, and it still, when Bucky penetrated him, it ached. It hurt. Tony threw his head back in a scream, throat exposed. A loose end of Bucky’s tail wrapped around Tony’s hair, yanked his neck even further back.

Bucky’s cock forced, invaded, plunged into him, and Tony was _cleft in twain_.

And then, once Bucky bottomed out, was fully seated, it became pleasure so great that Tony lost his fucking mind.

That tongue drifted down, tasted the skin of Tony’s thighs, tickling at his balls as Bucky thrust in, and again, worked him over, and then the tendrils split until they were coiled around Tony’s dick, slick and wet and wriggling over him. Like the best combination of a handjob and a warm, willing mouth, Bucky’s tongue was torture, was a misery of temptation. Exquisite, exceptional pleasure, but not enough, not enough, not nearly enough; a sustained delight, but not hard or wet enough to get him there, and Bucky was still battering into him, Bucky’s enormous cock slamming into Tony with every breath.

Bucky came, spurting heated wet and slick inside him; easing the way for the spaded end of Bucky’s tail. That supple leather pushed in, filling Tony even further, the end pressing and stimulating Tony’s prostate. He was _weeping_ , desperate for it. Bucky’s tail-bondage had him spread, he could barely move and there was so much, too much.

His nipples were plucked and pinched, the claws scraping thin, painful, delicious lines in his chest, the very tip flicking over Tony’s over sensitive nipple. The metal hand was cold, bring his skin to rippling counterpoint.

He was close, he was _close_ anyway, and Bucky was still fucking him; inside Tony was hot, wet, squeezing down with all his might as if he could keep it going forever, take everything. Begging, pleading, his voice cracking and breaking with his need.

On the very edge--

And everything stopped for just a moment.

“Mine?” Bucky asked this time, voice an infernal whisper, quiet and desperate.

“Yours.”

“Three times asked, three times answered,” Bucky said. “You’re mine, now. Forever.”

Before Tony could say anything -- like he would protest this -- Bucky plunged into him one more time, tongue returning to its wicked twisting over Tony’s cock.

“ _Yours_!” Tony screamed. Everything in him turned to liquid fire, burning away as he tightened and tensed and twisted. His cells burned to ash, rebuilt himself from crystal and then shattered. He disappeared into starlight and sensation.

***

“So, what will you do now?” Mephisto looked down at the sleeping human, naked and well-sated.

“Fix his world,” Bucky said. He’d taken the name, claimed it for himself. He would never call himself anything else, ever again.

“And then?”

“He’s mine,” Bucky said.

“You can’t bring him back to Hell with you,” Mephisto pointed out, not unkindly. Humans would not survive among the demon worlds; they weren’t that strong. His bright, brilliant human would burn out like a candle.

“What would you have me do?” Bucky clenched his fists, felt the claws dig into his palm.

“Stay with him, if you like,” Mephisto said. “You’ve bound yourself to him, and he to you. You will never be summoned again, so long as this soul remains with you.”

“He’s only human,” Bucky said. He gave in to the temptation to touch, stroking Tony’s hair away from his face. “And toward the middle years of his life, at that. It’s not much time.”

Mephisto put his huge hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Then don’t waste any of it, my friend. There is much work ahead, both in the saving of this world, and in the possibilities that demonic abilities can awake in a human soul.”

Bucky let a smile touch his lips. There were spells, there were wizards. And Tony was about to save them all. They’d be grateful. With the demon familiar at his side, Tony would rise to prominence. They would learn many secrets. Together.

 


End file.
